The Child of Darkness IV: Truth
by Izumihimechan
Summary: We have children now. Draco and I won't ever let anyone hurt them. But Voldemort kidnaps our youngest and we go through hell to get her back. I learn why he wants her and why he wanted me all those years ago.
1. Home

I took a hold of Draco's hand as we drove down my street.

"Don't be nervous," he said.

"I'm not," I replied with a laugh. "I mean how could I be? They're my _family_."

Draco smiled.

"Not about them," he said. "The kids. They'll be good."

I bit my lower lip and looked behind me at the backseat. Our three children were sleeping. Yes Draco and I were married. We had been since we were eighteen. We were twenty-nine now and we had three children. Diarmuid, our first and only son, was five. Jane, our first daughter, was four. And Usagi, our second daughter was two. I knew that I didn't need to worry about them being good. I did, however, have to worry about what my family was going to say. None of them had seen the kids since they were born. They had come to each of the births but the older ones hadn't been there so my family hadn't gotten to see how they had grown. So, yes, I suppose I was nervous about my family but it was more about the kids and how they would react to meeting everyone. I had no doubt that they would behave themselves. I just didn't want them to be too shy.

We pulled into the driveway and I squeezed Draco's hand before turning and shaking Diarmuid and Jane's shoulders.

"Hey kids," I said softly. "We're here."

Jane rubbed her eyes.

"Why did we have to drive here Mummy?" she asked. "It takes too long."

I smiled.

"Because I want this to be a surprise for my parents and for the rest of my family," I answered.

"Popping out of the fireplace _is_ a surprise," Diarmuid replied. "Uncle Harry surprised me last week."

I laughed thinking of how shocked Diarmuid had been to see my friend, Harry Potter, come out of the fireplace.

The two of them hopped out of the car while I leaned across the backseat to get to Usagi.

"It's all right Usa-ko," Draco said using the nickname he had been calling me by since a little before we had gotten married. "I'll get her."

"Thanks Mamo-chan," I replied using the nickname I had given him shortly after he started calling me Usa-ko.

I backed out of the car and shut the door as Draco went to the left passenger door and got Usagi out of her car seat. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Daddy!" she said brightly.

Draco smiled at her and came around the car.

"Good morning sunshine," he said.

He set her down on the driveway behind Jane.

I knelt down and fixed their hair and then smoothed the wrinkles from their shirts.

"Mum we're _fine_," Diarmuid said rolling his eyes.

I smiled and stood up.

"I know. I was just...fixing a few things is all."

Usagi reached up and took a hold of my skirt.

"All right everyone," Draco said taking his place in front of our son. "Let's go."

He walked up to the door and opened in silently.

"Mum!" he called as we filed into the house. "Schyler and I were in the neighborhood and we thought that we'd stop by!"

"Is that you Draco?" mom's voice called.

"No Mother," Jordyn's voice said sarcastically. "Who else would it be? Cory and Bryson are right here. Why would_ they_ have said it?" I heard mom laugh.

"Of course," she said.

Draco walked into the living room. I reached out and grabbed Diarmuid's shoulder to stop him from following. I wanted them to stay out of sight until Draco had said the introduction.

"Well where's Schy-san?" Taylor's voice asked.

Draco laughed.

"She'll be in in a minute," he replied. "We have a surprise for you all."

"Wait," Bryson interrupted. "How'd you get here?"

"They drove," Aunt Patricia's voice said. "Can't you see the car?"

"Well where'd you get the..."

"Bryson hush up!" I snapped loudly.

Everyone in the living room laughed.

"As I was saying," Draco continued. "We have a surprise for you all."

He stepped aside so that the children could enter. I released Diarmuid and gave him a nudge. He walked in closely followed by Jane and then Usagi who was still clinging to my skirt.

"Oh my God!" mom gasped as she stood up.

"Everyone meet Diarmuid, Jane, and Usagi," Draco said proudly.

"Hi," the older two said in unison.

Usagi waved meekly and ducked behind my legs.

"Wow Draco, he looks just like you," Jordyn said. "But where'd he get those good looks?"

All of our children had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like the two of us.

"You're Aunt Jordyn, right?" Diarmuid asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Mum said that you were fond of joking."

Jordyn looked at me.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, what're you going to do about it?" I teased.

I introduced the children to the family and they went to give hugs. Well Diarmuid and Jane did. Usagi stayed behind my legs.

"C'mon Chibi-Usa," Taylor said using a nickname that meant "Little Usagi". "Come say hi to me."

Usagi peeked around my legs.

"Go on," I urged. "That's Aunt Taylor."

"Yeah, she's your mum's favorite," Cory teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Funny Cory," I said. "_Very_ funny."

I turned to Usagi and led her over to Taylor who picked her up and put her on her lap.

Usagi smiled.

"See? I'm not so bad," Taylor said.

I told Taylor that I liked the nickname that she had given Usagi and then told her about mine and Draco's nicknames for each other. They were the same ones that Serena and Darien used in Sailor Moon.

"That's so cool!" Taylor said. "And you guys still have their hairstyles and so do your Chibi-chans."

Jane and I had our hair up like Serena's and Usagi had hers similar to ours expect that instead of balls of hair hers were in hearts. Diarmuid had hair just like his father's.

"I see you still wear your hair like Rini's," Draco said.

Taylor smiled and nodded. Though she was twenty-four and I was twenty-nine we still loved Sailor Moon.

I looked around.

"So is Ron out then?" I asked.

Jordyn nodded.

She and Ron were still dating. I expected them to get married soon.

I went over to the couch and sat next to Draco.

Diarmuid had perched himself between Cory and Bryson. Jane was catching my mom, grandma, and Aunt Patricia up on her magical abilities. At least as many abilities as a four-year-old could have.

"So you think you'll do best in Potions?" Mama asked.

"Yes Mama," Jane replied. "I like that best!"

"I _know_ you didn't get that from me," I said. "I _hated_ that class. I liked Snape, just not the subject."

"Grams," Jane said turning to my mom. "Where's Grandpa and Papa?"

She was referring to my dad who the kids called Grandpa and my grandpa who we all called Papa.

"Oh they'll be in in a minute or so," mom replied. "They're in the basement working on something."

"So what's new with you two?" Aunt Patricia asked.

"Oh you know, nothing," I said with a laugh. "All we do is work and look after the kids."

"Has there been any news on your father, Draco?" she asked.

We both tensed. We never talked about Lucius. He was in Azkaban and we never even went to see him.

"Uh yes," Draco said nervously. "Actually there has."

This was news to me.

"What?" I asked.

"He got out today."

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"_What_?" Cory shouted. "After what he did!"

"He never killed anyone so they could only hold him for so long," Draco explained.

"I can't stay here then," I said. "He's probably still mad at me for everything that happened and if he comes after me I can't let him hurt anyone...especially not the kids."

"No," Draco said grabbing my wrist. "You can't go anywhere alone. Besides...Mother asked us to come to the manor."

I nodded and we stood up.

"Mum, could we leave the kids with you?" I asked.

Mom nodded.

I hugged the older two and then walked over to Usagi who had hopped off of Taylor's lap, thinking that it was time to go. I knelt in front of her.

"You be a good girl okay?" I asked as I touched her cheeks.

Usagi nodded.

"Okay Mummy."

My eyes filled with tears. I hugged her.

"Mummy loves you very, very much," I said.

Jane and Diarmuid came to hug me again.

"I love all of you very, very much."

"We know mum," Diarmuid said.

Mom got up and knelt by Usagi as Draco and I turned to go.

"Schyler, are you sure they'll be safe here?" she asked.

I turned back and looked down at her as she put her hands on Usagi's shoulders and Usagi smiled at me. I nodded.

"Of course they will," I replied.

Then Draco and I Disapperated to the Manor.


	2. Lucius's Wish

We Apperated into his room.

"Why do we always come into your room first when we come here?" I asked.

"Less chance of an ambush I guess," he replied.

I nodded and we walked to the parlor.

"Mother," Draco said as we walked in. "You wanted to see us?"

Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"Yes I did," she said. "Did you bring the children?"

"No, we left them with my mum," I replied. "Were we supposed to bring them?"

"Well I just assumed that you would," she said. "So they could meet their grandfather."

I frowned.

"Lucius is here?" I asked.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows.

"Surely Draco mentioned that I was released today?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Another reason not to bring the kids," I growled.

Lucius glared at me.

"Still a stubborn child I see," he drawled. "Haven't changed at all, have you? Same hair style, same American accent, and the same bad attitude."

"I'm not a child anymore," I said. "In case you haven't heard, I'm an Auror now, we _all_ are."

"Who's "we"?" Lucius asked.

"Me, Draco, Cory, my sisters, Harry, Hermione, and Ron," I answered. "_All_ of us."

Lucius's eyes focused on his son now.

"You have betrayed us, Draco," he hissed.

Draco shook his head.

"I don't care anymore Father," he replied.

I smiled. I knew that we were really pushing our luck with this but as long as it kept him from wanting to see our kids then I was fine with it.

"I want to know why you didn't bring your children with you," Lucius said.

"I don't want them near you," I said. "After what you did to us, you don't deserve to see them, _ever_."

Lucius smirked.

"I will get them," he said. "They are mine by the Death Eater Laws. Any grandfather who wishes to take possession of his grandchildren may do so. Given that the parents are not providing an appropriate environment for raising them in the Dark ways."

"No!" I screamed angrily, pulling out my wand and pointing it at him. "We aren't Death Eaters! We're over eighteen and we aren't bound to Voldemort anymore! Our children aren't Death Eaters! You can't have them! You can't see them! You can't! _Expelliarmus_!"

Lucius flew backwards and hit the wall.

"We're going now," Draco said.

Then we Disapperated back to my house.


	3. Never Going to End

When we Apperated into the living room my mom jumped a little.

"How'd it go?" mom asked.

I shook my head and walked out. I needed to be with my children, Draco could explain what had happened to my family.

I walked into the family room where my siblings and children were.

"Mummy!" Usagi cried as soon as I stepped into the room. Jane and Diarmuid turned away from the videogame they were playing.

Usagi ran to me and hugged my legs. I knelt down and hugged her tightly. I was never going to let him hurt my children. Jane and Diarmuid came over to me to say hello.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Diarmuid asked.

I gasped as I realized that tears were spilling from my eyes.

"Are you all right Mummy?" Jane asked.

I nodded.

"Could you guys...?" I began looking up at my siblings.

They nodded and I left the room. I went into the spare room where we would be sleeping tonight and laid down on the bed.

"You can't have my children Lucius," I whispered. "They're mine."

I began to sob.

It was never going to end. I was never going to be able to get away from the life my biological parents had chosen. Because they had chosen to be Death Eaters they were killed, Cory was taken and put under the Imperious Curse when he was eleven, I had been fighting Voldemort since I was fifteen, had been killed and then almost killed again after I had been brought back to life. After that things seemed to quiet down and we thought that it was over. Now Lucius wanted our children and I was not going to let him have them!

I felt someone put their arms around me.

"Mamo-chan," I sobbed turning to Draco and clinging to him.

Draco stroked my hair and rubbed my back at the same time.

"Don't worry luv," he said. "I won't let my father get the kids. They're ours and ours alone."

I sighed and smiled a little. He always made me feel better.

"Thanks honey," I said softly.

Then because I was so worn out I fell asleep.


	4. Mizu

I woke up around midnight and went out into the living room to watch TV until I was tired again.

I flipped on the television and sat down on the couch. I flipped to the Anime channel and scanned the titles. I decided on Inuyasha and clicked the select button.

Something moved in the dinning room.

I whirled around and got to my feet. My hand was on the handle of my wand. I walked into the dinning room.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Me," Usagi's voice replied.

I looked down and saw her in the glow from the television.

"Well what are you doing up, Chibi-Usa?" I asked.

Usagi put her hands behind her back and looked up at me.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

I smiled and led her to the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Water," she replied. "Mizu."

I blinked and turned to her with the glass in my hand.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"Aunt Taylor taught it to me," she said. "Is that okay, Okasa?"

I laughed and filled her glass with water and handed it to her.

"Of course it's all right hon," I answered.

Usagi smiled and drank her water. When she was done I took her back into the room where the kids were sleeping.

"Goodnight my little one," I whispered.

"'Night mummy," Usagi replied.

Once she was all tucked in and the I had turned the television off, I went back to the spare room. I was tired all of a sudden.

"Where did you run off to?" Draco asked as I slid into bed.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied. "Thought maybe I would watch some television but Usagi woke up and wanted some water. Did you know that Taylor's teaching her Japanese?"

"Weren't you going to do that?" he asked.

"At some point."

I rolled over to look at him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the kids safe," he said.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Get some sleep," Draco said.

I nodded again and fell asleep.


	5. Just the Two of Us

When I woke up the next morning I walked into the kitchen to see that the kids were already eating breakfast.

"You're father didn't cook this, did he?" I asked. "Here, I'd better taste it first."

I took Diarmuid's fork from him.

"Mama made it," Jane said.

"Oh," I said handing the fork back to my son. "Okay then."

"Making fun of my cooking again?" Draco asked as he walked in.

"Just a little," I replied.

We smiled at each other. We loved teasing each other like that.

"Hey, do you want to go out today?" Draco asked as he poured himself some coffee. "You know, just us two?"

I looked worriedly at the kids.

"They'll be fine," Draco said noticing my look. "We've already added our own protection spells over the ones Dumbledore put on when you were a kid. Besides you're family will be here to watch them. It's not like we're leaving them by themselves."

I nodded.

"All right," I said with a sigh. "But we can't be gone for too long."

Draco nodded.

"Well I'm outta here," Jordyn said coming into the room, grabbing a piece of cinnamon toast, and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Ron wants me to meet him," she replied. "See ya."

Then she was gone.

"Bet he's gonna ask her to marry him," Taylor said coming in. "I know he's been planning to."

"'Bout time," I said.

Taylor nodded.

Draco cleared his throat.

I rolled my eyes.

"You got something in your throat, Draco-kun?" Taylor asked.

Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

I sighed.

"Taylor will you look after the kids for us?" I asked. "It won't be for very long. In case you've got plans. I mean."

Taylor laughed.

"Nope," she said. "No plans. I'll hang out with the Chibi-chans if you want me to."

I nodded.

"Thanks Tay-chan."

She smiled.

"No problem."

I went into the spare room to change into my outfit for the day and then Draco and I left.


	6. Worry

Draco took me out to lunch and then to an amusement park. He had never been to one so it was for both of us.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" he asked as we left the amusement park.

"No," I replied.

I twisted a strand of my hair around my finger. My usual gesture when I was worried.

"What's wrong luv?" Draco asked.

"I'm worried about the kids," I answered. "I know I should take a chill pill but...Draco, your father's crazy. No one would be able to stop him if he came to the house. Except maybe us. But certainly not _Taylor_."

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure that they're fine," he assured me.

Suddenly, I gasped and clutched the pentagram amulet that Draco had given me for our second Christmas together. Back when we were dating.

"What is it?" Draco asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"The kids!" I whispered feeling my eyes widen.

Draco pulled me behind a building and we Disapperated.


	7. Gone

When we appeared back at the house I ran into the family room.

"Kids!" I called. "Kids!"

I saw my oldest two sitting on the floor coloring.

"Hi Mummy," Jane said looking up.

I looked around the room. Taylor was lying on the couch, fast asleep.

"Where's Usagi?" I asked.

"She left," Jane said.

I walked over to her, trying to keep calm. I leaned down to talk to her.

"What'd you mean, honey?" I asked.

"A man came and took her," Jane said frowning a little. "He said she was special. How come we didn't get to go too? Aren't we special Mummy?"

"Of course you are," I said although it didn't really sound like I meant it.

I walked over to Taylor and shook her.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up. "Stop shaking me!"

I hadn't stopped even though she was awake. She pushed me away from her.

"Who took Usagi?" I cried. "Jane said a man came and took her!"

"_What_?" Taylor cried looking around. "But...but I was watching them!"

"You were sleeping!" I shouted.

Mom came in followed by my dad, grandparents, Aunt Patricia, and Draco.

"Are they all right?" Draco asked.

"Usagi's gone," I replied.

"Oh yes," mom said. "Your father came and got her, Draco."

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"You...you just let him _take_ her?" I cried.

"Well he said that you had asked him to take her," mom said looking confused. "He said that Taylor called you to double check and that it was all right so I...oh dear, we shouldn't have let him take her, should we've?"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"No mum," I choked out. "But if you had tried to stop him you'd all be dead."

Taylor rolled off of the couch.

"Schyler," she said softly, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry. I swear I never meant to fall asleep."

I sighed.

"You didn't have a choice," I said. "He used the Imperious Curse on you."

Taylor put her right hand under her chin, and frowned.

"What would he want her for?" she asked. "She's only two years old."

"It's not her he wants," I answered. "At least not exactly. He's getting back at me for not letting him see the kids. He wants to take them all and turn them into Death Eaters. I think Voldemort's in on this too. He wants to try and make me one too. Bet he thinks that if he gets one of my kids I'll go willingly to protect them."

I clenched my fists.

"Why's Mummy mad?" Jane asked her brother.

Diarmuid looked down at her. They were both on their feet now.

"Because that man wasn't supposed to take Usagi," he answered. "But don't worry. Mummy and Daddy will get her back. Won't you?"

The two of them gazed up at us, their foreheads creased with worry.

"Of course we will," Draco said.

I turned away from my children and walked out of the room.

"I'll do more than get her back," I whispered. "I'll end this once and for all."

Then the front door slammed shut and Jordyn came running past me and into the family room.

"Everyone!" she cried. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jane asked as I walked back into the room.

"Ron asked me to marry him!" Jordyn was jumping up and down now. "What kind of wedding should we have?"

"We have bigger problems than that," I snapped. "Lucius took Usagi."

"But...my news..." Jordyn stammered.

"Is very nice and we're all very happy for you," mom said. "But right now we need to get Usagi back."

"No," I replied. "There is no "we" in this. Draco and I are the only ones who are going."

"But Schyler!" Taylor cried.

"_No_ Taylor," I said. "The last time you came with us when we went up against him you almost died. I'm not risking loosing any of you. Let's go Draco."

He nodded and we Disapperated to Malfoy Manor.


	8. For Her Own Good

"You git," I hissed when Draco and I walked into the parlor and saw his mother and father sitting there.

"Do not speak to me in that tone," Lucius said.

"What have you done with our daughter?" I asked. "Where is she?"

Lucius smiled in a way that made me very nervous.

"I gave her to the Dark Lord," he answered.

"You _what_?" Draco cried. "Father how could you?"

"It is for her own good."

I gabbed Draco's arm.

"Let's go," I said.

Then we Disapperated to my mom's house.


	9. Somewhere Safe

"Listen everyone," I said as Draco walked into the family room where everyone was sitting. "I'm sending you all somewhere safe."

"What's wrong with here?" mama asked.

"It's just not safe," I replied.

I led everyone back to the living room.

"All right," I said taking out my Floo Powder. "We're sending you to Grimmauld Place. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cory,and Dumbledore are there so it's really safe. Get into the fireplace, say 'Grimmauld Place', and drop the powder. Just take a handful each. Draco and I will meet you there with the kids. Taylor, Jordyn, one of you go last."

Taylor nodded and I picked up Jane while Draco picked up Diarmuid.

We Disapperated.


	10. On Our Own

We reappeared at Grimmauld Place.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Harry answered and we walked in. Draco set Diarmuid on his feet.

"The rest of my family should be arriving soon," I said. "It's all right that they come here, isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Lucius took Usagi," I answered.

"_What_?" Harry cried.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked coming in with Ron, Cory,Dumbledore, andHarry's godfather, Sirius.

Hermione took a hold of Harry's hand. Yeah, they got married.

"Lucius took Usagi," I explained again. "Uncle Sirius, can my family stay here while Draco and I go get her? I just think that it would be safer."

Sirius wasn't related to me at all but since I had been fifteen he wanted me, Hermione, and Ron to refer to him as 'Uncle' Sirius. When Jordyn and Taylor came to Hogwarts he let them call him that as well. All my children called him and all my other friends Aunt or Uncle.

"Of course they can," Sirius replied.

Jane reached for him and I handed her over to him.

"Thanks," I said. Then, the others arrived and Draco and I got ready to leave.

"We're coming too," Harry said.

"No," I replied. "Draco and I have to do this on our own."

"Schyler," Cory said stepping forward.

"No, you can't come Cory," I said. "I don't care if you _are_ my older brother. We're doing the alone."

Cory shook his head. He stepped up and hugged me.

"I know," he said. "Just be careful sis."

I nodded.

"I will. I promise."

Then we said goodbye to everyone and Disapperated to the Riddle House.


	11. Riddle House

I looked up at the house.

_This is where it all started,_ I thought. _This is where it will all end._

Draco and I walked into the house and then everything went dark.

"Draco," I said looking around.

He didn't answer.

I walked cautiously into the darkened room.

"Draco?" I called.

There were several hallways leading off of this room.

_Where could he have gone?_

"_Mummy_!" Usagi's voice sobbed.

I ran down the hallway that her voice was coming from.

"Usagi!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"_Mummy_!" she sobbed again this time sounding softer, farther away.

_No!_ I thought. _Don't move her! Let me find her, please!_

I ran past a hallway that split off from the one I was running down.

"_Schy-san..._" a voice called.

I skidded to a stop and turned back to the hallway. I walked to the entranceway to the hall and gasped.

Taylor was standing in the middle of the hallway, reaching for me.

"Schy-san," she said. "Help me. I need you. Help me..."

I started to walk toward her.

"Tay-chan," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she replied. "Follow me."

She turned and started to run down the hall. I look over my shoulder but the thought of my daughter had slipped from my mind.

I ran after my sister.


	12. Don't Love You

"Taylor," I panted as I ran after her. "Wait! Slow down!"

Taylor seemed to get farther away. I reached for her with one hand as I called to her again. She glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Hurry," she said.

I tripped and hit the floor, hard.

Taylor turned and came back to me.

"I can't keep running like this Taylor," I said. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Come to think of it, you shouldn't be either."

I realized for the first time that she looked about twelve years old.

"Schy-san!" Taylor's voice cried.

I sat up slowly and looked up. This time Taylor's voice sounded older.

My eyes widened as Taylor appeared floating in midair and glowing! She looked about twelve too but she _sounded_ like older Taylor. She even had on the Princess Rini dress that she had had when she was twelve.

Little Taylor gasped and clung to me.

"Tay?" I whispered.

"Don't believe her," Older Taylor said. "She's just one of his tricks. She's trying to lead you away from Usagi."

I gasped and Little Taylor vanished.

Older Taylor smiled and vanished too.

I got to my feet and ran back the way I had come.

"Usagi!" I yelled as I ran.

The hall was horribly silent. How much time had I wasted? Why couldn't I hear her crying anymore?

Then, a door came into view at the end of the hall.

I slowed to a walk and looked around. There were no other hallways, no other doors. This was the only why that I could go. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly. I gasped when I saw what was on the other side.

_Stairs..._ I thought. _Stairs that led down...to the basement._

"You sick freak," I muttered as I stared at the stone steps. "Why do you have this fixation on my past?"

I held my wand in front of me and muttered, "_Lumos._"

The tip of my wand glowed and I started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was the wooden door that would let me into the basement.

I reached for the handle but then hesitated. I couldn't beat him on my own. I knew I couldn't and yet I was alone. How could I protect Usagi if I was alone? Then again maybe she wasn't even _in _the basement anymore. I remembered that there were two doors that led into the basement. The one that I was at and the one that led to the stairs that went straight to the big room with all the doors.

I sighed and opened the door.

"Ah, Schyler," Voldemort's voice hissed. "How nice of you to join us."

I shut the door and muttered, "_Nox._"

The light at the end of my wand blinked out.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked trying to keep my voice cold and calm.

"She's not here," Voldemort said. "I had Lucius move her."

"Well then who's "us"?" I asked.

Light flooded the room and I gasped.

Draco was leaning against one wall while his father leaned against another. Voldemort was standing between the two of them.

"Draco," I said. Draco glanced at me.

I looked up into his eyes checking to see if they were glazed. No, they were clear. He wasn't here because of the Imperious Cruse.

I walked toward him, careful to keep distance between me and the other two. I was so happy to see him!

"Draco!" I cried running the last few steps and hugging him. "I'm so happy you're here! I need your help to find Usagi."

"Get away from me," he said coldly.

Then he shoved me away from him and I stumbled into Voldemort who held me by my shoulders.

"D...Draco," I stammered. "Wh...What's going on?"

"He's finally come to his senses," Lucius sneered. "Isn't that right Draco?"

Draco nodded.

My eyes filled with tears.

"No," I whispered. "B...but..."

"Be silent!" Voldemort snarled throwing me against a wall.

My head struck the wall and I slid to the floor.

I began to sob.

How Draco do this to me? He had promised me when we were teenagers that he would never let anyone hurt me! Especially not Voldemort and Lucius!

"I said be silent!" Voldemort hissed coming over to me and kicking me in the side.

I cringed and doubled over, holding my side.

"This isn't anything I can't handle," I said although I couldn't stop crying. "This is just what Draco did to me when we were sixteen."

Voldemort frowned and pulled me to my feet.

"You are still so cocky," he said. "Even when your own husband has turned against you."

I shook my head.

"That," I said pointing to Draco. "Is not my husband! Now what did you with him?"

"That's him," Lucius replied.

"No," I snapped. "He's not! He's not real!"

"No real, huh?" Draco said pushing himself away from the wall and coming over to me. "Well if I weren't real then I could I do this?"

He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

I whimpered and closed my eyes. He was real. He really had turned against me.

"Please Draco," I whispered. "Stop this. You swore you'd never hurt me again."

Draco threw me to the floor dangerously close to the pit with the spikes at the bottom.

"You never learn," he spat. "Why couldn't you just go with him like he wanted? How could you even think for one minute that I would love you if you didn't follow the Dark Lord?"

I shook my head not believing a word he said. He swore he loved me. He swore he didn't want to follow Voldemort. He swore he wouldn't hurt me. He swore...he swore...he swore...

I started to sob again.

"Wh...What about Usagi, Draco?" I sobbed. "What about our daughter?"

Draco smirked down at me.

My heart broke to see the smirk that I had come to love so much on his face now when I was in such pain.

"Don't worry about her," he answered. "I'll make sure that she and the other two are raised in the ways of darkness."

I couldn't believe this!

"Now Schyler," Voldemort said. "I will let you join me if you want to be able to live with your children."

I shook my head again.

"I told you, I'll never join you," I replied. "I meant it."

Voldemort shrugged.

"Fine. Since you refuse I'm going to have some fun."

He pointed his wand at me.

"_Curicio_!"

I screamed in pain.

I really hated this curse!

Soon my eyes went dull from the pain and my screams tapered off to moans.

Voldemort lifted the curse and asked me if I wanted to know what was going to happen to me if I refused his offer again.

I must have said something because Draco pulled me to my feet and I somehow still had the energy to stand.

Voldemort hissed something and then I gasped.

I saw myself sort of floating. My clothes were ripped and my skin was too pale. I was dead.

I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands. I was going to die!

"So have you changed your mind?" Lucius asked.

Slowly, I got to my feet and faced my husband, my father-in-law, and my worst enemy.

"No," I said. "I'm never going to change my mind."

Then, just to annoy Lucius I added, "_And you can't make me_!"

Then I ran as fast as I could to the other door and up the stairs.


	13. Dolls

"After her Draco," I heard Lucius snarl before I was in the room with all the doors.

I picked one and darted through it.

"Schyler!" Draco's voice cried.

I looked up, my wand already pointed at his heart.

"You aren't real!" I shouted. "_Sectumsempra_!"

"Draco" fell to the floor, a lifeless doll.

"There you are!" the Draco from the basement snarled coming into the room.

I whirled around.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

He fell to the floor, a lifeless doll.

I looked around the room.

The room was huge and there were three other doors besides the one I had come through.

I backed into a corner where I could see all four doors.

More Draco dolls continued to come into the room. I kept killing them and the dolls disappeared each time another one died.

Why were there so many? Where were they all coming from? What was Voldemort? Obsessed with Draco and me or something? _EWWWWWW_!

Finally, the dolls stopped coming.

I walked into the center of the room and dropped to my knees, letting my wand roll a few inches away from me.

"Draco," I said. "Where are you? Why haven't you found me yet?"

"Schyler!" Draco's voice cried.

My head snapped up.

"Are you the real one?" I asked.

Draco nodded.

"Prove it," I said to tired to attack him.

"Your favorite food is your Aunt Patricia's mashed potatoes, Taylor is like a mini you, you named Jane after your mum, you hate my father, you worry too much, Cory is your biological brother, you refuse to join Voldemort no matter what he does to you, you aren't afraid to die to protect your family and friends, your nickname for me is Mamo-chan, my nickname for you is Usa-ko, you and Taylor call Usagi, Chibi-Usa, I love you, and your middle name is Jane."

I smiled and ran to him.

"Oh Draco!" I cried flinging my arms around his neck.

This time he didn't shove me away. He wrapped his arms around me and muttered, "_Accio wand_!" So that my wand flew into his hand.

I looked up at him. He looked like he had had some trouble finding me too.

He handed me my wand and we went back to the basement.


	14. The Chosen Children of Darkness

The room was strangely empty.

"Usagi!" I called. "Can you hear me? It's mummy!"

"_Mummy_!" Usagi cried running out of the shadows.

I knelt down and caught her. I stood up.

"Oh Usagi," I said. "I'm so happy we've found you."

Then three things happened very fast all at once.

The room filled with high, cold laughter, chains shot out from the wall on the other end of the room, grabbed Draco, and pinned him there, and then that side of the room vanished and Voldemort appeared.

"Draco!" I screamed holding Usagi against me tightly.

I feared that if I held her too loosely then Voldemort would take her from me again.

"He can't hear you," Voldemort sneered. "Now give me the girl."

"What do you want with her?" I yelled. "She's just a baby!"

"She is one of the three Chosen Children of Darkness," he said. "Every eighteen years three children are chosen from among my followers. Sometimes I take all three from the same family, sometimes two, sometimes one. These three are raised by me. I teach them to be the most powerful of the Death Eaters. They are taught to kill any Death Eater who is not completely loyal to me. When they grow up they marry and have children who could possibly be my next choices. Eighteen years ago the three were Draco, you, and your brother, Cory."

I gasped.

"So...so my mother and father were killed because they didn't want to give us up to you to become your personal assassins?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Now eighteen years have passed and one of the three is your daughter. Now hand her to me I_mperio_!"

I felt my eyes glaze over and I knelt down.

My mind screamed for me to stop as I set her on the floor. I tried desperately to keep myself from letting go of her but I didn't have the strength to resist the curse, not after all the things that had happened.

"Go on, Usagi," I heard myself say. "Go to him. It's okay."

Usagi walked over to Voldemort.

Just as he bent down to pick her up I broke free of the curse.

"_Don't touch her_!" I screamed pointing my wand at him and saying the one curse I had never used in my life. _Avada Kedavra_.

The jet of green light hit him right in the heart and he fell backwards with a look of shock on his face.

Then I gasped when I realized where he was going to land..._the spike pit_.

I ran to Usagi, knelt down, and covered her eyes and ears.

Voldemort hit the spikes and let out a demonic sounding scream that reverberated around the room for a full minute after he fell silent.

Instructing Usagi to stay right where she was and not to move I crept to the edge of the pit and held my wand over it.

"_Lumos_," I said.

The pit was illuminated and I gasped in horror at what Voldemort looked like with spikes through his throat, chest, and stomach.

Then I smirked because he deserved it. He really, really, _really _deserved it!

I nodded in satisfaction, muttered, "_Nox_", and went back to my daughter.

I knelt in front of her and picked her up.

"Are you hurt sweetie?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed and looked around.

"Where is your father?" I muttered.

Light filled the room.

"Daddy!" Usagi cried. I looked up and saw Draco coming toward us.

Usagi squirmed out of my arms and ran to her father. He picked her and smiled down at me. I smiled up and him and then felt tears fill my eyes.

"What's wrong Usa-ko?" he asked.

I got to my feet, ran to him, threw my arms around the two of them, and sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"I almost let him get her," I sobbed. "I almost let him take her away from me. Draco...I...I killed him. I used an Unforgivable Curse on him! I'm going to go to Azkaban for this!"

Draco put one around me because the other was holding Usagi.

"Schyler," he said. "You are _not_ going to go to Azkaban. You were protecting your child. No Council could find you guilty for that."

"But I _wanted_ it!" I sobbed. "I _wanted _to kill him! I l_iked_ it! That's the only way a person can do that curse! Draco I _liked_ it! I _liked_ killing him!"

"Who _wouldn't_?" Draco replied with a laugh. "Oh, wait. I mean what _non-Death Eater_ wouldn't?"

I looked up at him. His smile made me relax.

Everything would be okay.

Besides, we were richer that any wizard in Britain, or almost anyway. If my story didn't work we could always bribe the Minister of Magic!

"C'mon," Draco said breaking into my thoughts. "Let's go back to the others."

"Where...where's your father?" I asked looking around.

Draco looked around too and shrugged.

"Must have left," he said. "Coward."

I nodded.


	15. Gone For Good

We walked out of the Riddle House.

I pointed my wand over my shoulder and glanced back muttering, "_Incendio_."

The house caught fire and we turned to watch it burn to the ground.

I smiled.

Now the place that had haunted me since I was fifteen was gone and it was never coming back!

Then we Apperated back to Grimmauld Place.


	16. It's Over Now

"Mummy!" Jane cried when the three of us walked into the living room. "Daddy!"

"Schy-san!" Taylor cried getting to her feet.

"Oh thank God," mom said softly.

Usagi wiggled from my arms and went to play with her siblings in the center of the room.

Sirius walked over to us and hugged me.

"You scared us to death," he said. "We thought we'd lost all of you, you were gone so long."

"Sorry," I replied returning the hug. "I tried to be quick about it."

Sirius released me and let Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others have a turn.

"Cory," I said when we were all seated. "Why didn't you ever tell me about us being the Chosen Children of Darkness?"

Cory sighed.

"That was the one part of our past that I was trying to protect you from," he said. "That was the worst part about it and I thought that you were better off not knowing."

"But that was why he kept coming after me!" I cried. "He was trying to get the three of us together so he could control us. If I had known all this I could have made sure he never got a hold of Usagi and none of this would have happened!"

Cory sighed again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore.

"It's all right," I replied. "He's gone now."

"_What_?" Harry cried.

Voldemort had made his life a living hell as well and Harry had thought that there would be no end to it. In fact Harry was actually more tormented by Voldemort than I was. He had fought him more. I had only been kidnapped and tortured more times than I cared to think about...okay so mine was worse but still...Voldemort had gone after Harry quite a lot too.

"I killed him," I said simply. "I used the Killing Curse on him and he fell into the spike pit in the basement. He's dead."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at me.

"I always knew one of you would cause his downfall," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

I smiled.

Then I turned to Taylor.

"I almost forgot," I said. "Thanks Tay-chan."

Taylor blinked.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping when that fake you tried to lead me away from Usagi."

Taylor smiled.

"Oh that," she said. "No problem."

I smiled at her.

Everything was all right now. Nothing bad could happen to us now that Voldemort was dead.

Soon we got into a discussion about what kind of wedding Jordyn and Ron were going to have.

No one noticedthat someone was watching us through the living room window.


	17. Something Worse

Lucius glared coldly at us all through the window. We didn't notice him. We were too caught up in the wedding discussion and too happy thinking that we were safe.

"I will destroy you Marcin," he hissed.

Even though I had taken Draco's name when we had gotten married he still referred to me as 'Marcin'. That's how much he hated me!

Slowly, a cruel smile crept across his face. Then he turned and Disapperated with a crack that none of us heard.

Everything was not going to be all right but right then we were too happy to know it, think, or even care about it. Everything was fine now and that's all that mattered.

What was to come would make us all wish that we had cared more, had thought about it more. What was to come would ruin everything good in our lives for a long, long time.

_A/N: The next story is the last in the series. What should happen? Should Dairmuid become a Death Eater and then die? Should Draco die? Or shouldDairmuid become a Death Eater and thenthere's be a huge battle that kills all of us? I'm leaing toward the last one. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
